


You make loving fun

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Emma and Regina need to leave the Winter break bubble and neither of them are quite ready for it.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	You make loving fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be done for Christmas, it wasn't I'm sorry but hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Emma used to dread the Christmas break, she used to dread any break, because a break meant that she couldn’t escape to school (if they hadn’t kicked her out yet) or the park, it meant at least a full week in whatever deadbeat group home she was in. Christmas break was the worst. It was always cold, the heating never worked and it was often a decision between wearing coats to bed and eating a lukewarm meal. It was also when everyone else was gearing up to the excitement of Christmas, talking about what they wanted, what their plans were, when they asked Emma it was always the same non committal- nothing that was the answer, most assumed that meant not getting up until the afternoon and watching elf for the billionth time that year, not the true meaning of the word. Emma remembers one teacher who had realised that, had asked and actually listened, on the last day of term, she’d given Emma a scarf and a notebook, it was wrapped with a ribbon on it, and Emma could have cried with joy. 

Regina found the notion of Christmas strange, it didn’t exist in the Enchanted Forest, and pre curse it was celebrated but often meant that her and Henry had piles of food they could never quite finish. 

///

This year had been different, it was the first year since the joining of the realms, the first year that Emma and herself were officially a couple, the announcement rather underwhelming - apparently they’d been having eye sex since their first meeting. 

The festive period had been spent arguing over Christmas decs- Emma said the more garish and tacky the better, Regina was a queen and a bit more refined. Regina won, but she did allow Emma to decorate the tree and tried not to wince when it wasn’t exactly symmetrical. 

They’d spent Christmas Day at the Charmings and despite her fears (years of hatred and perceived betrayal left its mark) it was a fantastic day, filled with laughter, far too much wine and family. 

//

Emma still found the big family Christmas overwhelming but she also loved it, loved that after all the trials and tribulations things finally felt right. 

///

New Years Eve was spent just the two of them and it was perfect. They enjoyed cuddling up on the sofa as they started their rewatch of Friends, and marking midnight with a kiss that ended up a make out session and tracing every inch of each others bodies in the moonlight, they did have a teenage free house after all. 

///

Now it was January 3rd and both were due back at work and neither of them could bring themselves to get out of bed. 

“No no I’m not, it’s too early and too cold” Emma protested. 

“Stop being such a child” Regina countered. 

“Can’t we just stay in bed a little longer?” Emma pleaded. 

“No, now if you get up now I promise I’ll make it worth your while” Regina smirked. 

///

A series of very flirty texts later that were definitely not appropriate for work and it’s safe to say both Emma and Regina were hot and bothered and more eager to return to bed to make good on their various promises. 

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this which is why it's so short. 
> 
> Happy 2020!


End file.
